Friday Night Lights
by Future Ranger
Summary: How the teen characters meet each other growing up in the 90's. Jason, Tim Lyla, Tyra, Matt, Smash, Landry, and Julie.
1. Intro to FNL

**Disclaimer: I as a writer in NO way shape or form OWN Friday Night Lights, it's characters, or storylines. I only own the ideas and stories that I have written for entertainment purposes only. I do own one character that will be mentioned later on in this series. **

**Friday Night Lights Synopsis **

**This story is based on how the characters meet each other. From 1995 to 2006 when the actual show kicks off. I will not have J.D. McCoy in the story but I might consider keeping Ray Voodoo Tatum in this story. My character will be in this story. Eric Johnson. I won't tell you what changes you will have to read and find out but there will be some changes and dramatic endings. What I'm writing will be somewhat different. Some of the people you see playing football in Season 3 like Riggins will have already graduated but will still be in the story. So please and review and let me know if you like it. No flames strictly advice this is my first FNL story ever.**

**Characters: Jason Street: 18 b. 1988 QB 6 Sr. Capt. of Football Team Dillon, TX**

**Lyla Garrity: 17 b. 1989 Cheerleader Capt. Jr. Dillon, TX**

**Tim Riggins: 18 b. 1988 FB/RB 33 Jr. Capt of Football Team Dillon, TX**

**Brian Williams: 17 b. 1989 RB 20 Jr. Capt of Football Team Gratling, TX**

**Matt Saracen: 16 b. 1990 QB/WR 7 So. Dillon, TX**

**Julie Taylor: 15 b. 1991 Freshman. Dillon, TX **

**Tyra Collete: 17 b. 1990 So. Dillon, TX**

**Landry Clarke: 16 b. 1990 TE 85 So. Dillion TX**

**Billy Riggins: 24 b. 1982(played for Dillon was a Fullback 30)**

**Eric Johnson: 15 b. 1991 QB,WR,RB, and DB. Moved from Florida to Texas.**


	2. Ch1

In the summer of 1995, on a bright and early Saturday morning around 9:23 a.m. the Street family has just purchased a new house and are moving today. They just got a good deal on a 3bed/3bath house in Dillon not far from where they live. The house is a mess as there are boxes everywhere taking up much space in the living room. Little 7 year old Jason Street is in his room sleeping. Mr. Street took off from work today to get everything situated. He is outside cleaning the garage. The U-Haul truck are on their way. Mrs. Street is in the kitchen taking everything out of the cabinets and putting into a box that reads kitchen on the side of it. Mrs. Street has to get Jason to wake up and get dressed so he can get his room cleaned and move everything out. She goes to Jason's room to see him turning over in his bed with the sheets over him. Mrs. Street knew Jason was already awoke. She walks in quietly over to him. She sits on the edge of the bed and begins to rub his arm.

"Jason sweetie, I need you to wake up." "There's a lot that needs to be done today."

Jason who was really an early bird didn't want to get up because he didn't want to leave the house. He takes the cover from over him and slowly turns over to face his mom.

"Mom why are we leaving, I don't wanna leave." Jason moans.

"I thought you were excited about the new house?" Mrs. Street asks

"I won't make any friends." Jason answers

"We're not moving far remember, we'll still be here in Dillon." Mrs. Street answers

"Where's dad?" Jason asks

"He's outside cleaning out the garage." "I made breakfast for you, so go wash up and we can get your room cleaned up." Mrs. Street said

"Yes ma'am." Jason replied as he got up out the bed to wash up and get dressed for the day.

Outside, Mr. Street is almost done cleaning out the garage and has boxes lined up to be put on the U Haul truck because most of the boxes won't fit inside their cars. Mrs. Street continues to put the items from the cabinets in the boxes. Jason comes in the kitchen ready for breakfast.

Mrs. Street has his sausage, eggs and pancakes ready for him to eat. Jason sits at the kitchen table. Mrs. Street brings Jason his orange juice.

"Mom will I be able to play football this year?" Jason asks.

"I'm not sure honey I don't want you get hurt and me your father haven't talked about it."

"Well I do wanna play." Jason adds.

"I'll think about it." Mrs. Street replies with a smile. A horn is being honked loudly as a big orange and white truck pulls up in front of the house. The U Haul truck. Jason looks out the window to see the truck stop in front of the house.

"Okay Jason that's the moving company, hurry and finish eating so we can get started moving." Mrs. Street urges

"Okay." Jason quickly finishes eating putting the plastic plate and fork in the trash. He comes outside to see the truck. Mrs. Street goes outside to where Mr. Street is. The driver and the passenger both got out the truck to greet Mr. and Mrs. Street as they began talking. Jason goes to his room as he looks around. Everything is just about cleaned up. Jason sees the labeled boxes lying on the floor. He looks in them one last time. In the box labeled football toys, he sees his Dallas Cowboys poster, football and other items he had when he was apart of the Dallas Cowboys fan club that gets free memorabilia. Mr. Street comes inside to see what Jason doing.

"Hey, Jason!" Mr. Street calls out.

"Yes sir." Jason calls out

"Is everything in your room ready to be loaded on the truck?" Mr. Street asks.

"Almost." "Only my dresser and my mattress needs to be put on the truck. Jason replies.

"Okay." Mr. Street answers. Mrs. Street comes inside the house.

"They're ready honey." Mrs. Street said to Mr. Street.

"Alright, let's start with Jason's room first and then we'll do our room." Mr. Street said.

"You don't want to start in the garage first and get that out the way?" Mrs. Street.

"I figured we can just load everything in our truck, it's a not a lot." Mr. Street

"Okay, what do you want to do about the attic?" Mrs. Street asked

"Crap, I forgot about the attic." "Let's do the rooms first and I'll go in the attic when we finish the rooms and kitchen. Mr. Street answered

The Street family cleaned out the house starting with Jason's room then their room, going throughout the whole house getting everything out and packing it up on the truck. The moving company men helped clean out the house and packed it on the truck. Everything was finally finished. The Street family looked throughout the house one last time.

Mrs. Street sighs as she looks around the house standing in the empty living room. Mr. Street notices his wife looking around one last time.

"Everything okay Joanne?" Mr. Street asked rubbing her shoulders.

"Yeah, I just can't believe we're leaving." "Just the memory of bringing Jason home from the hospital." Mr. Street rubs his wife back.

"I know but this is a better fit." "Three rooms, our room, Jason's room, the office/guest room." Mr. Street points out.

"I just get emotional when I have to leave something I'm used to." Mrs. Street said.

"Well after we get everything in the new house, how about we all go out to dinner tonight." "Will that help?" Mr. Street asked rubbing Joanne's back.

"Yeah that's fine because we have to talk too." Mrs. Street said.

"About what?" Mr. Street asked casually with a small frown.

"Jason." "He wants to play football but I don't agree with it." "I don't want him to get hurt." Mrs. Street said.

"It's just football with kids his size." "They don't get hurt." Mr. Street assured Joanne.

"I guess it's time to go." Mrs. Street said

"Okay let's move out." Mr. Street said. They walk out the house closing the garage door behind them. Mr. Street locks the door. Jason is sitting on the truck watching the moving company guys finish packing everything.

"Are we still leaving?" Jason asked

"Yeah son we're about to head out right now." Mr. Street answered.

"Are you going to follow me? Mr. Street asked Joanne Street

"Yeah." Mrs. Street answers nodding.

"Come on Jason, you're riding with me." Mr. Street said. Jason hops off the van and gets in the passenger seat as Mr. Street gets in the driver seat. Mrs. Street gets in her car a 1990 Toyota Camry V30. Mr. Street begins to take off followed by Mrs. Street and the U Haul truck follows suit. All 3 vehicles began to drive toward the other part of town. Jason looks out the window to see some boys playing football in a nice cut grassy field. This catches his attention as he sees the boys about 7 of them playing by an elementary school.

Jason turns to his dad to ask him a question. "Hey dad can I ask you a question?" Jason asks

"Sure son what's on your mind." Mr. Street replies.

"Do you think I can play football?" Jason asks somewhat timidly afraid of the answer being no. Mr. Street looks at Jason.

"You're really want to play football?" Mr. Street asks

"Yes sir?" Jason answers.

"I won't say no that you can't, but let me talk it over with your mother and I'll give you a definite answer soon." "Deal?" Mr. Street asks

"Okay." Jason answers.

"How about I hang some tires for you in the backfield once we get settled and that way me and you can play sometimes."

"Okay." Jason replies liking that idea better. Mr. Street looks at the clock in the van it's 10:47am. He begins to drive slowly looking for the address

"Ah, here we go." Mr. Street says reaching the family's new home. He pulls inside the driving space. He gets out as Mrs. Street pulls in the driving space next to him. She gets out as well. Mitch wants the U Haul driver to back the truck up on the grass to unload everything in the house. Mitch looks around the neighborhood. They live across from an elementary school. Jason is going to be home schooled until he starts Middle School. Mrs. Street unlocks the front door going inside to see where everything is. She likes the house it's very nice, roomy, and cozy. Jason goes inside and sees the house. He is amazed on how big the house is and it has a stairs that Jason can run up and down on. Mrs. Street looks at Jason who is in awe.

"What do you think Jason, do you like it?" Mrs. Street asked looking down at Jason.

"I love it." Jason answered in all smiles as he runs upstairs to see the rooms. Mrs. Street goes upstairs as well to see the bedrooms. Jason is in his soon to be room looking around the room though it's empty. Mrs. Street looks in his room it's a pretty nice sized room seeing Jason would be growing into it pretty soon. Jason opened a door to see a bathroom. Jason is a bit confused.

"Mom!" Jason calls out

"Yes son. Mrs. Street answers

There's a bathroom in my room." Jason says pointing as he holds the door open for his mom to see.

"That's how the house was built." "Some homes have the bathroom in their bedrooms, our does too." Mrs. Street explained

"Cool." Jason said. Mrs. Street smiled this was going to be a good day for the family.

Outside Mr. Street and the U Haul guys are unloading things off the truck. Mrs. Street goes downstairs to help unload the items out the boxes while Mitchell and the U Haul guys bring everything in off the truck.

Jason went outside to see if he could help unload the stuff of the truck.

"Hey dad, do you need some help?" Jason asked

"Not out here, go inside and help your mom unload everything out the boxes okay." Mr. Street said.

"Okay." Jason answered as he went inside to help his mom. She was looking through a box sorting things out. Jason began to help by looking through a box to help sort things out. Mrs. Street smiled at Jason who was looking through to see what he could find.

"You really want to help?" Mrs. Street asked

"Yes." Jason answered

"Alright come on let's start in your room first." Mrs. Street proposed as she picked up the box and went up to Jason's room to get it setup. Time passed by as the Street family were moving in and it was now 6:38 p.m. Mr. Street stopped as he looked up at his wife Joanne.

"Joan, what did you want to order for dinner." He asked

"Remember you promised to take me out." Joanne Street reminded Mitch.

"Right." "What restaurant did you want to go to?" Mitch asked

"Can we go to Applebee's?" Jason chimed in eagerly.

Both Joanne and Mitch looked at Jason.

"Sure honey Applebee's sounds good." Mrs. Street replied casually.

"Yes!" Jason says excited.

Mrs. Street goes in her bedroom upstairs to get her purse.

"C'mon son let's go to the car." Mr. Street said. Mitch takes Jason outside to ask him a question.

"Hey son, why do you want to play football so bad?" Mr. Street asked

"Because I wanna play for the Dillon Panthers like you one day." Jason answered. Mr. Street smiled at his son who wanted to continue a tradition in Dillon. Mitch played Tight End primarily but also got snaps at QB. He was 16 and his team won a state title. He has the ring to prove it.

"Tomorrow I'm off from work and I'll set up the tires so you can throw the football in the backyard and we'll play catch all afternoon." "How does that sound?" Mr. Street asked. Jason's eyes lit up with excitement and enthusiasm

"I can't wait." "I wanna play for a team too dad." Jason replied. Mrs. Street was coming out of the house. She locked the front door. Mr. Street put Jason in and went to open the door for Joanne.

"See son, one day this is what you do for your girlfriend when you go out." Mitch said giving Jason a tip for the future.

"Mitch!" Joanne said not wanting to Jason to hear or know about girls right now. Mitch came around and got in the drivers seat of his caravan.

"What's wrong with Jason knowing about girls?"

"He's 7 Mitch." Joanne reminded Mitch.

"Gotta start'em off young." Mitch replied. The Street family ride up to the Applebee's which is like 10 minutes away. They arrive in the parking lot which isn't that full. They find a good spot and all go inside. They are greeted by a hostess.

"Hello welcome to Applebee's." "My name is Valerie, will it just be the three of you." The lady asked.

"Yes ma'am just us three. Mr. Street answered.

"Okay right this way." The lady said leading them to their table. Jason was looking up at her. She was somewhat pretty in Jason's mind she was slender with green eyes and a nice smile and long hair down to her shoulders. The Street family took their seats as Valerie took their drink orders. They later on ordered their food and ate as a family enjoying their time together. They finished their meal about 30 minutes later and Mitch paid the bill with his debit card. The Street family go to their new home.

"Home sweet home." Mrs. Street says as they pull up in the driveway. Jason hops out the van and runs to the door to be first. Mr. and Mrs. Street both get out and go inside the house.

"Mitch are you going to put Jason to sleep?" Joanne asked tired as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah I got him." Mitch answered "What's wrong Joanne?" She sighed before began to speak.

"Jason is going to be relying on you to play with him tomorrow and he's going to be asking me about football all day tomorrow." Joanne complained

"It's okay honey just relax." Mitch said. "It's just a little faze that all little 6 and 7 year old boys go through." "I don't think he will want to do this forever." Mitch explained

"I hope not." Joanne replied showing the concerned look on her face.

"I'll go put him to bed." Mitch said as he left the room and went to Jason's room. He opened the door. Jason was trying to do push ups. Mitch seen this and began to laugh.

"Son what are you doing?" Mitch asked with a huge grin on his face when he seen Jason trying to workout.

"I'm doing pushups, so I can be ready for tomorrow when we play football." Jason answered. Mitch instantly could see Jason was serious about football and looked at him differently. Jason had his mind made up.

"Okay we'll before we play I have to run a few errands and I'll be back after you eat breakfast and we'll play catch."

"Okay." Jason replied nodding his head.

"You ready for bed?" Mr. Street asked

"Already?" Jason asked in a bit of a protest.

"Yeah son, you have to be well rested in order to play catch tomorrow." Mitch said persuading Jason to go to bed.

"Okay." Jason replied somewhat sadly but did it anyway. Jason got in the bed as Mitch tucked him in under his Dallas Cowboys covers.

"What time will you be back tomorrow?" Jason asked looking up at Mitch

"I will be back at 10." Mr. Street answered. "I'm going to hang the tires up myself before I leave while you're still sleeping."

"Okay." Jason said.

"Sleep good son." Mitch said as he kissed Jason on the forehead. Mitch got up and turned Jason's light off and went to his own room down the hall, where Joanne was laying down in a robe reading a book.

Joanna continued to read as Mitch came in the room. "Is everything okay?" "Is he sleep?" She asked

"Yeah he's fine." Mitch answered closing their room door. He went to the bathroom in the bedroom.

"What time will you be back tomorrow?" Joanne asked

"At least 10." Mitch answered

"Okay." Joanne answered as she begins to yawn getting sleepy she puts the book down and turns her lamp off and gets comfortable in the bed. Mitch soon comes to bed as he gets in the covers he kissed Joanne softly on her lips.

"Good night and I hope I made you happy today with the move." Mitch said

"I couldn't be more happier." Joanne answered. Mitch smiled at the response.

The whole house was quiet as the Street family went to sleep in their new home.


	3. Ch2

7:09am in Dillon Texas, fog is in the air as we pass through the city of Dillon. We pass by a large green field where cows are eating in the grassy pastures. The sky was cloudless as the sun was barely shining. At the Street's new home, Mrs. Street was downstairs in her house robe drinking coffee and making breakfast for Mitch, while he was in the room getting dressed. Young Jason was in his room sleeping soundly. Mr. Street had to go to work at his Flower Shop where he was a manager. He had to open up in the mornings.

Mrs. Street was off her from her job today. She worked at State Farm the insurance company. Mitch came out the bedroom in the kitchen to where Joanne was. He hugged her from behind and kissed her on the cheek. Joanne turned around and kissed her husband as they stared into each other's eyes.

"How you holding up?" Mitch asked.

"I'm fine." Joanne answered. "What time will you be coming home?"

"At 10." Mitch answered grabbing his plate off the counter that was wrapped up in aluminum foil "Will you need anything while I'm out."

Joanne looked in the fridge for anything that they might need later on for dinner tonight.

"We'll need more milk, lunchmeat, chips, and caprisun's for Jason."

"That's reminds me, I better hang those tires up before Jason wakes up." Mitch said

"Mitch you know I don't agree with the football situation."

"I know Joanne, but every boy goes through this stage and I'm pretty sure it will only be temporary." Mitch said.

"You know how Jason is when he gets attached to something." "But that's just a fair warning." Joanne said.

"I know." Mitch said taking heed to the warning. He went outside to the where his van. Mitch opens the passenger door sitting his breakfast plate inside on the seat. Some cars are passing by on their way to work as well. Mitch sees a truck pass by that has at least 20 tires on the back of it.

"My goodness." Mitch says with a smile. "Hey!" Mitch calls out. The man driving the truck honks back being polite not realizing Mitch wants to busy tires. Mitch hurries over to the driver side getting in. He cranks up the car and follows the guy with the tires on his truck. Mitch honks his horn trying to get the man's attention. The driver of the truck slows down and pulls over. Mitch rolls down his window on the passenger side.

"Hey how you doing today sir?" Mitch asked the man

"Pretty good and yourself. The older gentlemen asked.

"I'm well." Mitch answered. "I was wondering if I could possibly buy some tires from you."

"Yeah sure." The man answered. He cut off his truck getting out. Mitch parked his van beside the truck away from the road. Mitch walked seeing what tires the man had to offer.

"How much are you letting them go for?" Mitch asked

"About uh, 15 dollars a tire." The man answered.

"I'll take it." Mitch said pulling out his wallet. "I'll take three tires." Mitch said he had 45 dollars in his hand. He handed the man the money.

"Which tires do you need? The man asked. Mitch began to look at the tires trying to decide which tires would be good lasting tires that Jason could use for a long time.

"I'll take these two and this one right here." Mitch pointed out grabbing two of the tires. The man grabbed the other one for Mitch taking it to his van. Mitch got the tire and put it in the back of his van.

"Thanks a lot. " Mitch said thankfully

"Not a problem." The man said. "I like to sell than rather get rid of them and they go to waste."

"I know what you mean." Mitch said.

"What are you going to use them for?" The man asked

"I have a young son who wants to play football and I promised him that I would hang up some tires for him to throw the football." Mitch replied

"Ah gotcha." The man replied

"Again thanks a lot sir." Mitch said shaking his hand.

"No problem." The man answered.

Mitch got in his van and left for work. He got to the flower shop. Luckily there wasn't anyone outside lined up waiting to get in. Mitch grabbed his breakfast plate in his left hand and unlocked the door with his right hand. He got in and locked the door back until they opened. It was now 7:36 am. Mitch went back to his office He finished his breakfast that Joanne had made for him. He got out his chair as the doorbell rang. Mitch could see from his office that it was on of his employees. A lady with long blonde hair down to about her shoulders and somewhat petite. The assistant manager Donna. Mitch went to unlock the door for her.

"Hey, good morning Donna." Mitch said

"Hey morning Mitch." Donna replied.

"How was your weekend? Mitch asked

"Bingo at the country club was okay this weekend." She answered.

"Win any money? Mitch asked

"Just 130 dollars." Donna answered. As she began to put on her apron. Mitch nodded in approval as he sat down at his chair again.

"What time are you staying until?" Donna asked Mitch

"Just till 10." Mitch answered.

"I thought you we're going to stay till 1?" Donna asked.

"I was but uh, I have to take care of some business at my new house." Mitch answered. "I'll be closing the next few nights though." Mitch said looking at the schedule.

"How does Joanne like the new house?" Donna asked.

"She's getting used to it actually." Mitch answered. "She was somewhat sad about moving since we brought Jason home from the hospital to our old home the memories caught up with her."

"What did Jason say?" She asked

"He loves it." Mitch replied

"Really that's good." Donna said. The doorbell began to ring again as two more employees came to the front door. Randy and Leslie. Donna went to go let them in. Mitch got up to see what they had today. He had his clipboard in hand marking off the good flowers and the flowers that looked like they were dying. Donna was speaking to the two employees. Mitch came from the back to show them something.

"Hey guys I need to show you something before we open up." Mitch said All 3 employees followed Mitch to the back to where he was standing.

"I'm not sure if anyone is going to want a bouquet of flowers, but when we close tonight or if there's time let's put these flowers and sell them first as a buy one get one free deal.

"You want me to make a sign for it." Donna asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Mitch answered. "If the customers aren't interested in that then throw them out at the end of the night."

"Alright." Donna said.

Alright let's go to work." Mitch said as Donna went to the register. The other two employees Randy and Leslie put on their aprons. Leslie watered the plants, while Randy set up the flowers on display for the customers to look around and see what flowers interested them. The majority of the customers were seniors.

Back at home with the Streets it's 9:47 am Jason was up playing with his toys in his room. He was counting down the time till his Dad was coming home to play football with him. Mrs. Street was on the with her mother who was planning on coming down to see the new home that they just purchased.

"Mom, is Julie coming down to as well?" Joanne asked

"She wants to but she just started a new job last weekend so she won't be able to make it." Ms. Allen said

"I hope it's not because of that guy she is seeing?" Joanne asked

"No honey she's single." "She hasn't talked to that guy in 3 months." Ms. Allen answered Joanne is surprised.

"What happened? Joanne asks wanting to the know the story.

"Apparently, the guy had children and lied about it to Julie." Ms. Allen explained

"Wow, unbelievable." Joanne said disgusted. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine." "What about my grandson how is he?"

"He's being Jason." "He's into football but he never really showed interest and now he wants to play but I totally don't agree with it.

"Boys will be boys." Ms. Allen said

"I know, which means he won't stop until I finally give in and let him play." Joanne said.

"Where's Mitch?" Ms. Allen asked Joanne looked at the time on the microwave.

It was 10:03 am.

"He should be here any minute now." Joanne answered.

"Okay your father says hi we love you and we should be down there later on tonight around 8." Ms. Allen said.

"Okay love you too and drive safe." Joanne said. Joanne hung up the phone on the kitchen wall. Joanne was going upstairs to check on Jason when the front door was being unlocked. Joanne turned around to see Mitch coming in. She came back downstairs.

"Honey I'm home!" Mitch announced

"Glad to have you home." Joanne said as she kissed Mitch. "How was work?"

"Nothing much, just the usual having to get the ship running." Mitch answered as he went and sat down at the dining room chair.

"My parents are coming down tonight." Joanne said

"Really, what time?" Mitch asked surprised.

"They should be here at 8. Joanne answered

"Oh okay." "Just your mom and dad?" Mitch asked

"Yeah, Julie couldn't make it, she just started a new job last weekend." Joanne answered. Mitch stood up to stretch.

"Where's Jason?" Mitch asked

"He's upstairs in his room." Joanne answered Mitch went upstairs to Jason's room. The door was ajar and Jason was playing with his football toy action figures.

"Hey son." Mitch said coming inside

"Hey dad!" Jason hugging his dad.

"You ready to play some football?" Mitch asked

"Yes I'm ready." Jason answered

"Alright get on some socks and shoes and we'll meet in the backyard." Mitch said

"Okay." Jason said. Mitch left the room for Jason to change clothes.

Mitch went to his bedroom to change clothes as well. Joanne came up to the bedroom. Mitch was looking in the closet for some shorts. Joanne laid down on the bed.

"How was Jason today?" Mitch asked

"He was good." Joanne answered. "He was in his room playing with his toys until you walked in." Mitch got finished getting dressed. The phone was ringing downstairs. Joanne went downstairs to go answer it.

Jason went downstairs as well. He sat the dining room chair waiting for his dad to come downstairs. Joanne got to the phone just in time.

"Hello Street residence." Joanne said

"Hey Joanne, it's me Buddy Garrity." He said

"Hey Buddy how are you?" Joanne asked

"Good, how about yourself?" Buddy asked

"I'm great." "We just moved and we're doing pretty good."

"You moved already?" Buddy asked unknowingly

"Yeah, we moved two days ago." Joanne answered.

"That's great." "I was calling to see me and my family can check it out?" Buddy asked

"Yeah sure." Joanne said. "We're at 1564 Pinehurst Drive." Joanne answered

"Is there any landmark you can give me?" Buddy Garrity asked

"We're right across the street from an elementary school." Joanne answered "I'm not sure what the name of it is though." Joanne said. Mitch was coming downstairs to go outside with Jason. He stopped to find out who Joanne was talking to.

"It's okay I'll call when I get closer." Buddy said.

"Okay see you soon." Joanne said. She hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mitch asked putting on his hat.

"That was Buddy." Joanne answered. "Him and the family we're on their way over to see our house."

"Oh okay good." Mitch says. "Let me know when he arrives."

"You ready son?" Mitch asks Jason

"Yep I'm ready." Jason answers as he races outside to the backyard. Mitch follows Jason outside. Mitch grabs the three tires from the van. He carries them all to the backyard. Jason waits patiently as he tosses the football up in the air and catches it himself. After 15 minutes Mitch finishes hanging the tires.

"Okay son, this is important." Mitch said. "What position do you want to play?"

"I want to play quarterback like Troy Aikman." Jason said. Mitch laughed. He didn't think Jason knew about Troy Aikman.

"Okay, well let's see what you got son." Mitch said as he backed up to give him some distance between him and Jason when he throws the ball.

"Alright throw the ball." Mitch said

Jason began to imitate what he saw Troy Aikman do on t.v. He bended his knees as if we're under center.

"Down-set-hike!" Jason shouted he dropped back three steps and threw the ball as Mitch had to jump to catch the ball. Mitch stopped and stared at Jason. Mitch was in shock but didn't know what to do. How did Jason learn to throw the ball like that.

"Good throw son." Mitch said.

"Thanks." Jason replied.

"Let's try that again." Mitch said

Jason again began to imitate the Troy Aikman q.b. stance as seen on t.v.

"Down-set-hike!" Jason shouted as dropped back 3 steps and threw a nice neat sparrow to Mitch who caught the ball. Mitch was impressed.

"Son where do you learn how to throw it like that?" Mitch asked

"I saw it on t.v. whenever I would watch Troy Aikman play." Jason answered

"Hmm." Mitch said. "You know what I want to try something else." Mitch proposed. "I want you to do what you did earlier and I want you to throw the ball in between the tires."

"Are they my receivers?" Jason asked

"Yep!" "That's it son, these are your receivers." Mitch said liking that idea.

"Okay." Jason said.

"Jason, I'm going to push the last tire, that receiver is running a route you still have to throw it the ball in between the tire." "Can you do that?" Mitch asked.

"I think I can." Jason answered.

Jason got in his q.b. stance and dropped throwing the ball through the first tire. He did his stance and zipped the ball through the second tire.

"Okay this is the receiver Michael Irving running his route." Mitch trying to help Jason's imagination. Mitch pushed the tire as it began to swing left to right in stride. Jason knew that this was his test. He got in his q.b. stance and dropped back he began to count in his mind the tires left to right stride he then fired the ball through the tire without the ball hitting the tire. Mitch paused and stared at Jason. Mitch had to get Jason involved in football immediately. He was sold.

"Jason!" Mitch called out as he waved for Jason to come over to him.

"Yes dad?" Jason asked

"How long have you been able to do that?" Mitch asked.

"I don't know maybe about two weeks ago." Jason answered. Mitch smiled down at his son.

"Wow, I'm really impressed." "I'm going to see if I can get you playing football."

"Really?" Jason asked excited. Mitch got on his knees to look Jason in the eye.

"Yes, but you have to keep this a secret from your mother." Mitch said.

"Okay." Jason whispered. Mitch smiled.

"Before we go inside, can you do the last tire for me one more time?" Mitch asked

"Yeah sure." Jason said. Mitch jogged over to the tires. Unbeknownst to both Mitch and Jason, Joanne was coming to the back to tell Mitch that the Garrity family has arrived.

"Okay Michael Irvin is going for the touchdown with 6 seconds left, and you're down by 5." Jason gets in his q.b. stance. Joanne sees this but doesn't say anything.

"Down-set-hike!" Jason shouts he drops back 3 steps, Mitch pushes the tire as it swings from left to right. Jason counts in his head as he times the swing from left to right, he throws the ball as hard he can as it fires through the tire as the ball shoots through perfectly as it doesn't touch the tire. Joanne is taken back a lot as she witnessed Jason's arm.

"That was a good thrown son." Joanne said. Jason quickly turned around to see his mom standing there with a smile on her face.

"How long we're you standing there?" Mitch asked.

"Long enough to see him drop back and throw." Joanne answered. "Come on the Garrity's are here." Mitch began to walk toward the front of the house.

"Come on son, we'll finish later on." Mitch said. As they both went to see the Garrity's. Buddy was driving a second generation Blue Ford Explorer. He pulled up in the parking space behind Mitch's van. There was 4 of them. Buddy Sr. Pam, Lyla their six year old daughter and the newest member to the family Buddy Garrity Jr. The Garrity family were pretty well to do. Buddy is a fellow Dillon Panther along with Mitch. He was an offensive lineman and also went to the University of Texas. Pam with there as well and that's where they met and the rest is history.

"Hey welcome to our new home." Joanne said proudly.

"Man this is one nice house." Buddy said.

"That's why I bought before you did." Mitch said jokingly walking up behind Buddy who didn't see him

"Hey Mitch!" Buddy said shaking his hand and hugging his good h.s. pal. Jason was standing next to his dad.

"What's going on Buddy?" Mitch asked

"It's coming along." Buddy answered.

"Speaking of coming along I have to show you something, before you leave." Mitch said

"Yeah sure not a problem." Buddy replied.

Pam got out on the other side as she helped Lyla get out on the Explorer. Buddy Sr. got Buddy Jr. out of his car seat.

"Hey Pam how are you?" Joanne spoke as they both hugged each other. Standing next to Pam was Lyla Garrity who is shy. She locked eyes with Jason who has locked her with her as well.

"I'm great." "How are ya'll?" Pam asked both Mitch and Joanne.

"We're doing pretty good." Joanne answered.

"Good." Pam answered. Lyla was hiding behind her mom.

"And is this Lyla Garrity hiding behind you?" Joanne said.

"Yeah this is my princess, I don't know why she's being shy." Pam replied.

"Would you like some cookies?" Joanne asked Lyla. Lyla somewhat nodded being modest. "Is it okay if she has some cookies Pam?"

"Yeah sure." Pam answered.

"Come on let me give you all the grand tour." Mitch said. As they all went inside to see the house. Mitch showed the Garrity's the upstairs bedrooms and bathrooms. And the living/dining room. Both families we're in the living room sitting down talking.

"How much did you all pay for it?" Buddy asked

"Our realtor, Susan was able to get the price down from seventy-five thousand to sixty-nine thousand." Mitch answered.

"Wow that's not bad at all." Pam said.

"Hopefully this is it." Joanne said. "We don't want to do anymore moving for a while."

"Yeah the way times are headed I think this is a good fit for you." Buddy said.

"Did you all want anything to drink?" Joanne asked

"Water is fine for me." Pam answered.

"I'm fine." Buddy answered. Joanne left the room to go get the water.

"How's the dry cleaning business coming?" Mitch asked Buddy

"It's going well, but I'm looking to go higher." Buddy answered

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked Joanne brings Pam some water in a glass.

"I'm looking to sell the dry cleaning business and look into real estate and possibly owning a car dealership in the future." Buddy answered

"Wow Buddy, that's great, I hope it works out for you." Mitch said

"Thanks me too." Buddy said.

"Are you and Pam still on the booster club as well?" Mitch asked

"Yep we're still in the booster club for Dillon." Buddy answered

"You and Joanne should join us." Pam suggested.

"I would like to but the Flower Shop is enough within it's self." "I'll definitely consider the booster club when Jason gets older since he's showing interest in football.

"Really?" Buddy asked

"Yes I need to show you this now because it's important." Mitch getting up from his chair. Buddy got up as well. Joanne didn't want Jason out all day.

"Jason!" Mitch shouted

"Mitch do you have to do this now? Joanne asked.

"Yeah, I just want to show Buddy, what you saw earlier." Mitch answered. Joanne sighed

"Okay." She said giving in. Jason came downstairs.

"Yes dad." Jason said.

"Get your football." Mitch said. Jason smiled and quickly ran in the room grabbing the football. Mitch and Buddy went outside. Mitch began to tell Buddy what happened earlier.

"I didn't even believe it, because he never showed an interest in football, though he's a fan of it." Mitch said.

"What position does he like to play?" Buddy asked

"Quarterback." Mitch answered. Jason came to the backyard to where Mitch and Buddy Sr. were.

"I'm ready dad." Jason said

"I'm ready son." "Okay just like earlier, you know what you're doing right?" Mitch asked

"Yeah I got it." Jason answered. "Can I be Troy Aikman again like last time?" Jason asked

"Yeah do whatever Troy Aikman does." Mitch answered. Buddy smiled as he watched from the side.

Jason got down in his q.b. stance.

"Down-set-hike!" Jason shouts as he drops back 3 steps and throws the ball with good accuracy through the tire. Buddy nods in approval. Mitch tosses the football back to Jason who catches it.

"Not bad." He says.

Down-set-hike!" Jason calls out as he drops back 3 steps throwing all his might as it goes through the tire with no hesitation.

"Good job son, let's do it again." Mitch says

Buddy takes his shades off. Taking what Mitch said earlier about Jason serious. This kid definitely has potential.

"Alright last one son, remember Michael Irvin the receiver he's running a route and there's 6 seconds left." Mitch said

"Okay." Jason replied.

"Down-set-hike!" Jason shouts out. Mitch pushes the tire as it swings from left to right. Jason drops back 3 steps he begins to count timing the tire from left to right. He then fires the football through the tire as it shoots through with dead accuracy. Buddy is floored. A seven year old is throwing passes as if he's twelve.

"What do you think?" Mitch asked

"WOW!" Buddy says impressed. He begins to clap. Jason is modest and shy as well. "Mitch you have to get this kid in football immediately." Buddy insists.

"Yeah but for who?" Mitch asks. "I don't know any coaches."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Buddy asked

"I have to close tomorrow at the shop." Mitch answered.

"What time are you going in? Buddy asked

"Around 6." Mitch answered

"Okay perfect." Buddy said. "There's a friend of mine name Eric Taylor who coaches a local park Freeway park the Wolverines." "If you come out there I'll take care of the rest."

"What time should I come?" Mitch asked

"Meet me there at five and I'll introduce you to him." Buddy said.

"I might have to talk it over with Joanne first." Mitch replied.

"Okay that's fine." Buddy said. Jason comes over to where his dad and Buddy are.

"Dad how did I do?" Jason asked

"You did an awesome job." Mitch answered

"Who's your favorite football team?" Buddy asked Jason.

"The Dallas Cowboys." Jason answered

"We got a winner." Buddy said smiling

"Son go ahead and finishing throwing the ball so I can talk to Mr. Garrity." Mitch said.

"Yes sir." Jason replied

"Hey Jason." Buddy called out. Jason turned around

"Yes sir." He replied.

"How would you like to play football for the wolverines?" Buddy asked sparking Jason's interest.

"I would like that." Jason answered

"Alright son." Buddy replied. Jason went on to throwing the ball between the tires as he was instructed.

Mitch and Buddy walk toward the front of the house.

"What do you think?" Mitch asked Buddy

"The truth is you have the next Troy Aikman in your backyard." Buddy answered. "There's not too many seven year old kids that I've seen who can throw a football like that." "Whether it be football or baseball you have to invest in your children." "We're doing it with Lyla, she's going to be cheerleading at Freeway park as well." "I really think you should consider letting him play."

"I'm sold already, but let me talk it over with Joanne first and I'll call you later on tonight." Mitch assured.

"Alright that's fine. They go back inside while Jason stays outside and throws the football in between the tires. The two ladies are inside talking as well.

"Are you going to put Lyla in gymnastics?" Joanne asked

"I haven't made up my mind yet because she tells me she wants to dance so I'll see what happens." Pam answered. Both Mitch and Buddy come inside. It's 1:36 pm now. Joanne looks to see Mitch and Buddy coming in.

"Where's Jason?" Joanne asked

"He's outside." Mitch answered.

"Can you bring him in, I don't want him out there alone and he can play with Lyla inside." Joanne said.

"Yeah sure." Mitch said. As he went to go get Jason who was in the backyard. "Jason, come on inside." Mitch said. Jason began to run coming to toward the front of the house. Mitch could only smile as he watched Jason run inside. Jason ran upstairs to his room to see a girl in there playing with his toys. He paused looking weirdly at the girl. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"Hi." She spoke.

"Hi." "What are you doing?" He asked

"I'm just playing with the toys." She answered in a slight defensive tone

"Oh okay." He answered "What are you playing?"

"We'll I'm building a castle." She answered

"Why are you building a castle when you can make a regular house." Jason said

"Because princess live in castle's and I'm going to live in a castle one day." She replied

"That's only in fairy tales." Jason said

"Yeah and?" She said.

"Fairytales aren't real." Jason said

"Yeah they are." She replied

"If they're real what's the name of your castle?" Jason asked

"I don't know yet." "The Princess hasn't thought of one yet." She said

"What princess?" Jason asked wondering who this princess was.

"Me, Princess Lyla." She answered Jason laughed

"You can't be a princess." "Princesses are rich." Jason said.

"I'll be rich one day watch." Lyla said.

"Good luck finding your prince." Jason teased. Joanne came upstairs to get Lyla. It was time for her to go.

"Hey Lyla your parents are ready to leave." Joanne said. "Would you like some more cookies before you leave?" Mrs. Street asked

"Yes ma'am." Lyla answered as she got up from the floor walking over to Mrs. Street

"But mom there's not a lot of cookies left." Jason complained

"It's okay Jason we can always buy more ." Mrs. Street replied. Lyla stuck her tongue out at Jason as Joanne took Lyla by the hand and led her downstairs to where her parents were. Jason put the toys away that Lyla was playing with back in his toy box. Jason looked at the clock on his wall it was 2:04 p.m. He went downstairs to get a snack he got a bag of chips Doritos. Joanne and Mitch walked the Garrity's out to their car. Jason stares out the window through the curtain as he sees Lyla in the car. He can't help but smile why did she stick her tongue out at him? Was that a sign for Jason.

Joanne and Mitch come back in the house.

"Mom can I have a sandwich?" Jason asks somewhat hungry.

"Yeah sure honey." She answers.

Jason goes in the kitchen to get the bread and make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Hey Joan, I need to talk to you upstairs." Mitch said as he went upstairs. Joanne went upstairs to see Mitch leaning on the dresser tapping his foot.

"Are you okay?" Joanne asked concerned. Mitch quickly closed the door so that Jason would hear the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Joanne asked

"Okay I just need you to hear me out." Mitch began. "I showed Buddy what Jason could do with the football and he was impressed." "He has a friend who coaches football for Freeway park and he thinks that Jason should play." Mitch said.

"Mitch you know how I feel about this." Joanne said.

"Joanne let's give it a try, you saw what he can do." Mitch replied

"I know but you won't be at the games." Joanne said.

"Yes I will because I'll take Saturday's off." Mitch replied

"So you're willing to cut back and not work Saturday's for Jason's games?" Joanne asked

"Yes I will." Mitch answered. "In fact I'm going to help coach just to keep you satisfied." Joanne paused and starred at Mitch.

"Come on, Joanne we'll have more time to spend as a family." Mitch pointed out.

Joanne sighs giving in. "Fine he can play."

"Yes!" Mitch says

"But I want you at all his games no exceptions." Joanne said

"Deal." Mitch said as he moved past Joanne to go share the good news with his son. Mitch went downstairs to tell Jason what happened. Joanne was upstairs in the room.

YES! Joanne heard the excitement from downstairs. Jason ran upstairs and hugged his mom

"Thanks mom you're the best." Jason said as he hugged her. She hugged him back. Mitch smiled as he stood in the doorway watching the mother/son moment.


	4. Ch3

On an early 9:33 Monday morning in Dillon TX, the weather was somewhat breezy. Mrs. Street was at home, while Mr. Street was at work at the flower shop. Mrs. Street was sweeping the floor when she the doorbell rang. Joanne sat the broom down on the wall and went to go answer the door. Joanne looked through recognizing the familiar face. It was her mom Jackie Allen.

"Mom!" Joanne said in an excited voice hugging her mom. "How are you?" Joanne asked welcoming her mom in.

"I'm wonderful." "I love this house." Jackie said looking around coming inside.

"Thanks." "Where's dad?" Joanne asked

"He's getting the bags honey." She answered. "Where's my grandson?"

"He's in his room." "Jason!" Joanne called out. Jason immediately came downstairs running. He froze when he seen his grandma in the doorway

"Grandma!" Jason called out as he ran up to go hug her.

"How's my grandson doing?" She asked

"Awesome." Jason answered. "Come on grandma, you have to see my room." Jason said excitedly pulling her along upstairs. Joanne laughed as they both went upstairs to see Jason's room. Joanne went outside to go help her dad with the bags. They didn't always have the best relationship. Joanne walks up to the car.

"Hey dad." She speaks with a half smile on her face.

"Hey how you doing Joan?" Jerry asked sternly not looking at her as got the bags out the trunk.

"I'm doing well, and yourself?" Joan asked

"You know Joan, I come all the way down here to Dillon-"

"Dad can we please not start this." Joanne begged. "I'm happy here." "Mitch makes me happy." Joanne replied. Jerry closed the backseat car door. He walked past Joanne going inside the house. Joanne sighed as she tried not to tear up. She went back inside. Jason came back downstairs after showing his grandma his room he seen his Grandpa looking at the pictures along the house

"Grandpa!" Jason said excited running up to him Jerry turned around to see Jason running up for a hug.

"Hey, Jason how are you kid?" Jerry asked

"Good." Jason answered. "Come on Grandpa I wanna show you my room." Jason said, grabbing his Grandpa by the hand leading him upstairs to show him his room. Joanne makes some tea for her mom and dad if he wants some.

"I thought you were going to be coming 8 last night?" Joanne asked

"We we're, but Jerry was tired and wanted to sleep in." Jackie answered.

"Oh okay." Joanne said.

"Is Mitch working today?" Jackie asked

"Yeah he's working right now." "He'll be off soon though." Joanne answered. Jerry was coming down with Jason.

"And mom agreed to let me play football." Jason said spreading the news.

"That's great kid." "What position are you going to play?" Jerry asked

"Quarterback." "I'm going to be like Troy Aikman." Jason said.

"That's my boy." Jerry said laughing rubbing Jason's head. "When you start playing, let me know and me and your grandma will make it to your games." Jerry said

"Really, I can't wait." Jason said as he went to tell his mom the good news. He ran to his mother's arms.

"Mom guess what, Grandpa is going to come my football games." Jason said excited

"That's great son." Joanne replied smiling.

"Mom is it okay if I can go ride my bike?" Jason asked

"Yeah sure sweetie be careful out there, don't ride in the street." Joanne reminded Jason.

"Hey, Jason here." Jerry said reaching into his pocket pulling out 3 dollars. "Get yourself a soda when you get thirsty."

"Thanks grandpa." Jason hugging him. He put the money in his left jean pocket and went outside, getting on his red colored bike. He began to pedal away on the sidewalk. His rode past the grassy field at the end of his street. The boys weren't playing football right now. They probably would later on in the day. Jason rode up to the local convenient store. He got off his bike, laying it in the middle of a parking space freely as he walked inside.

Without any warning or hesitation, the door was pushed open as two boys ran out the store. One of them knocked Jason over hard. They both hit the ground hard as the

momentum cause both boys to fall.

"Dammit!" The younger brother said holding his knee in pain as it was throbbing a little bit. He glared at Jason.

"Hey man!" Jason said in defense trying to get up. The younger brother got up quickly limping a little bit. The older boy grabbed the younger boy by the arm as he pulled him along so they wouldn't get caught.

"Come on Tim!" The older brother yelled as they both got out of the store parking lot running away. Jason saw that they were both wearing white tank tops and long light blue denim jeans, with black converses. The store clerk came out quickly looking around for the two shoplifters. Jason was dusting his shirt and his jeans as he took a nasty bump. The store clerk a short 5'9 chubby guy, who was wearing casual clothes and a vest, helped Jason up.

"You okay kid?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Jason answered mad dusting himself off. "What was that all about?" Jason asked

"Two knuckleheads stealing." "Did you see what they were wearing?" The store clerk asked

"I'm sorry sir but I didn't get a good look at them." Jason answered. Jason was holding his arm in pain. It was kind of red and sore by his lower forearm

"Here come on let me put some ice on that arm for you." The store clerk answered. He got some from the cooler and put it in a plastic sandwich bag and gave it to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said.

"You're pretty tough kid." The store clerk said. Jason smiled

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Jason asked

"It's okay." "Bad things happen to good people." The store clerk said. Jason's forearm was getting cold.

"Thanks sir for the ice." Jason said. "I better get home."

"Be safe." The clerk said. Jason exited the store and got on his bike. He quickly began to go home looking both ways before he crossed the hwy. There wasn't any traffic coming. He quickly rode across the street. He was on the sidewalk again heading home when he passed by the grassy field. Jason looked at his superman watch. It was 12:14 p.m. No one was there. Jason rode his bike to his house and put the bike on the front yard and went inside the house his grandparents were sitting on the couch watching t.v. and talking to Joanne.

"How was the bike ride honey?" Joanne asked

"It was cool." Jason answered

"Okay try and get some rest, because you have tryouts today for football at 6." Joanne informed Jason

"Yes ma'am." Jason replied as he ran upstairs to his room to watch t.v. for a little while.

On the other side of town in Dillon, about 5 minutes from where the Street family stayed. We pull up in front of a home. It's pretty old. A wooden fence surrounds the back yard. The house looks like a hurricane hit it. The lawn isn't cut, windows are open. Inside the house Walt Riggins is in some shorts and a tank top is drinking alcohol and watching t.v. in his room. Laura Riggins is smoking her cigarette, while washing both of her son's clothes. In their room that they share together. 7 year old Tim Riggins and his older brother Billy Riggins who was 12. They had the door closed and emptied out their pockets seeing what they stole from the convenient store earlier today. Billy got some candy, and two sodas. Tim stole some chocolate cookies and a dirty magazine.

"Damn, Tim that's all you got?" Billy asked not happy at what Tim got.

"I didn't have enough time to get everything and then I ran into that jerk on the way out." Tim answered

"Yeah had he not got in the way we could have gotten away with more." Billy said.

"You wanna go back tomorrow?" Tim asked eagerly with a smile.

"Naw, this should last us a few days." "We'll go back on Thursday." Billy answered

"Yes." Tim replied excited.

"Let's hide this from Mom before she finds this and kicks our ass." Billy said. As Tim and Billy go to work on hiding their snacks in their favorite hiding places. Their room was a mess so they were pretty sure their mom wouldn't find because she didn't have the patience to look through their junk.

"Billy are we going to go play football today?" Tim asked

"Maybe later when it ain't hot outside." Billy answered. Tim and Billy began to play their

Sega Genesis Mortal Kombat.

"BILLY!" Laura their mom shouted

"What now?" Billy said

"You're in deep trouble." Tim answered

"Shut up." Billy shot back He opened the door coming out to the living room. He came into the kitchen to see what his mom wanted. She was in the hallway ironing Walt, Billy, and Tim's clothes.

"Hey, go check the mailbox for me." She said. Billy smirked.

"Why do I have to do it, Tim is doing anything." Billy replied getting mad. Laura stopped ironing and faced Billy. She grabbed Billy's and began to pinch him hard! With a mean look on her face. Billy's face began to sour as the pain hurt him.

"Because I told you to do it." "NOW GO!" She replied letting him go as he pulled away angry going outside reluctantly to check the mail. Tim was smiling to himself in the room. Walt came out the room wanting to know what the yelling was all about.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked as he rubbed his chin. His beard was rough and uncut.

"Your son is acting like a jackass." Laura answered. As she began to hang Walt's jeans on a hanger. "Here." She said giving the jeans to him to hang in their bedroom.

"Are you going to the gambling hall tonight?" Laura asked Walt.

"Yeah maybe why?" Walt asked

"We got bills that need to be paid." Laura said. There light bill was due on Wednesday.

"Don't worry, I'll win some money." Walt said assuring Laura but there was no guarantee he would win but there was guarantee Walt would be at the bar getting drunk if he lost. That's how he always handle his problems. Billy came in with the mail sitting in on the table.

"What about you are you going to the bingo hall?" Walt asked Laura.

"Yeah, it starts at 6." Laura answered

"Who's going to watch Billy and Tim?" Walt asked

"They could watch themselves." Laura answered somewhat not caring.

"Alright, fine with me." Walt answered. "Hey Billy, Tim come in here!" Walt shouted. Tim and Billy came out the room as they both stood in the hall way.

"Me and your mother are going out, so Billy you're in charge and we'll be back around 11 tonight." Walt said

"Is there anything to eat?" Billy asked

"Yeah there's peanut butter and jelly in the cabinet and bread on the kitchen counter." Walt informed. "If that doesn't satisfy you, here's 20 bucks order a pizza." Walt said reaching in his wallet and handing Billy the 20 dollars. Billy put the money in his pocket. Walt went back in his room to get dressed. Billy and Tim went back in their room to finish playing the Sega Genesis.

"Okay so what are we going to do with that 20 dollars?" Tim asked

"We're gonna order pizza later when we get hungry." Billy answered

"Okay." Tim answered. "But I want pepperoni."

"I'm getting sausage on my half." Billy replied. Tim suddenly had a though pop up in his mind.

"Hey do you think the guy who I ran into at the store do you think he will tell on us?" Tim asked

"If he does I'll find him and kick his ass." Billy answered. "But I don't think he will because I highly doubt we will ever see him again."

"Well let's hope we never see him again." Tim said.

Back at the Street's house. It's 5:31 p.m. Mitch arrives home to see his in laws car parked next to Joanne's car. He also sees Jason's bike laying in the front yard. Mitch goes inside. Joanne is in the kitchen cooking. Jerry his father in law is on the couch watching t.v. and Jackie is coming out of the guest bedroom.

"Jerry, how you doing sir?" Mitch asks glad to see his in laws. Jerry gets off the couch to go shake Mitch's hand.

"I'm great how you doing Mitch?" Jerry asked

"Another day at the office, working hard." Mitch answered

"I knew my daughter picked a winner." Jerry replied laughing.

"And Jackie how are you?" Mitch asked as they hugged each other

"I'm fine Mitch." Jackie answered "I was telling Joanne how much I like this house, the only thing it's missing is a pool." Jackie said.

"Well we'll see how things turn out in a year or two before we purchase a pool." Mitch answered with a smile.

"I know a man who will give you a good deal as well." Jackie informed

"Well thank you Jackie, I will definitely consider." Mitch replied. He caught a glimpse of Joanne in the kitchen.

"Smells good what are you making Joanne?" Mitch asked walking in the kitchen.

"Our favorite, Lasagna." Joanne answered with a smile. It was done as she took it out the oven. She put aluminum foil over the food and left it on the stove.

"Good." Mitch replies kissing Joanne on the cheek. "Where's Jason?" Mitch asked

"He's probably upstairs laying down." "I reminded him about the football practice today." Joanne answered

"Right." Mitch said. "We have to get out there and meet Buddy Garrity and the Coach." Mitch said leaving the kitchen going upstairs.

"You want me to come with you?" Joanne asked

"Yeah of course." Mitch answered. Joanne turned the stove off. She went upstairs to go wake Jason up while Mitch went to go change clothes.

"Jason wake up sweetheart." Joanne said gently rubbing him. Jason turned over.

"Are we moving again?" He asked

"No silly, you have practice and it starts at 6." Joanne answered. Jason got up and went to the bathroom. Joanne began to look through Jason's dresser for play clothes.

"Jason your clothes are your bed." Joanne said

"Thanks mom!" Jason shouted back. Joanne went to her own room. She was going to wear what she had on.

"What's going on tonight?" Jackie asked Joanne when she was coming down the stairs.

"We have to get Jason to football practice tonight." Joanne answered "You and dad can stay here if you want and eat and we'll eat when we come back." Joanne said.

"Okay dear." Jackie answered as she went to go ask Jerry if he was hungry.

Jason came downstairs dressed in his matching Dallas Cowboys shirt and shorts. He had on some Reebok cleats that Joanne bought for him. Jason was ready to go. Mitch came down in a Dillon Panthers shirt and with long jeans and a blue hat.

"You ready to go son?" Mitch asked

"Yes sir." Jason answered

"Okay mom, dad we'll be back in a few." Joanne said

"Okay have fun Jason." Jackie said

"Okay grandma." Jason replied.

"Knock him dead." Jerry replied giving Jason a thumbs up. Jason gave his grandpa a thumbs up as well. He sprinted to the van getting in the backseat. Mitch got in on the driver's seat and Joanne got in on the passenger seat. Mitch began to explain the rules to Jason.

"Jason, son you have to be good out there." "There's a lot of young boys going out for the same position so show them what you're made of." Mitch said

"But most importantly have fun." Joanne said

"I will." Jason said. They arrived at the park late about two minutes late. Mitch sees Buddy Garrity talking to a younger gentleman who's about in his early 30's. Mitch finds a parking spot. Jason who is excited opens the door and sees other kids playing in the park. There are a lot of children for different weight divisions out there on the field. The cheerleaders are also out there for practice. The Street family all walk over to where Buddy is.

"Hey Buddy we made it." Mitch says

"Hey Mitch!" "Right on time." Buddy shakes Mitch's hand and hugs Joanne. "Come on over here and uh, let me introduce you to my friend who will be coaching Jason's team."

They walk on the field as a young man who's about 6ft.1 and is 30. He had dark hair and is skinny. He is talking with his two coaches, and other boys about 5 of them are talking amongst themselves about sports.

"Hey Eric!" Buddy calls out." Coach Taylor turns around when he hears his name called. He sees Buddy Garrity and a family of 3 walking towards him. Buddy extends his hand to Coach Taylor who shakes his hand

"Hey, what's going on Buddy?" Coach Taylor asks

"Good." Buddy answers. "This is my good friend Mitch and his wife Joanne. Coach Taylor shakes their hand

"Hey how are you?" Coach Taylor greets.

"Pretty good and yourself?" Mitch asks.

"I'm great." Coach Taylor replies.

"This is their son Jason who wants to play football here and I referred them to you specifically." Buddy explained. Coach Taylor bends down looking straight in the eye.

"I heard a lot about you son." Coach Taylor says. "What position are you looking to play?" Coach Taylor asks

"Quarterback." Jason answers.

"Are you willing to work for it because I don't give positions away?" Coach Taylor asks.

"Yes sir." Jason answers.

"Alright let's see what you got." Coach Taylor says. Jason joins the other group of kids who are standing around talking.

"Coach I know he's in good hands and so I'll get off your field." Buddy says

"What about registration?" Joanne asks

"I'll take care of that." "Pam has the papers." Buddy answered

"Okay I'll go with you Buddy." Joanne said

"I'll be here when you get back." Mitch said to Joanne. Mitch turned his attention back to Coach Taylor.

"Um Coach, is it possible I can help coach, if you need the assistance?" Mitch asked

"Yeah sure." "I can use all the help I will need." As more players began to come out for the pee wee league. Jason who weighed about 55 pounds and was about 4 foot 2. Jason looked at the teammates around him who were about the same height and weight. Jason was a bit taller than his teammates by a few inches. Coach was about to speak facing the young boys, there was about 21 boys from age 6 to 7 standing in front of him. Jason was in the middle.

"Alright listen up fellas." "My name is Coach Taylor." "Behind me are my assistant coaches." He began to introduce the coaches from left to right. "To my left, Coach Mitch Street." "Coach Derek Summers." and Coach Terrance Williamson." "I want to personally thank you for coming out here for tryouts." "I assure you this will be a fun season here at Freeway park." "We're going to have a great season because we're going to have fun at the same time." "Now, I want all of you to line up in a straight line going down the line I want your names." Alright let's move." Coach Taylor said. The boys all disassembled and went into a straight line. Coach Terrance the defensive coach, who had the clipboard, began to go down the line writing down every single name of all 21 kids. Off to the side Coach Taylor was talking to both Coach Derek and Coach Mitch.

"This is a big turnout than what I expected." Coach Taylor said surprised at the number of kids who showed up

"I know." Coach Derek replied. "You want me to gather kids up by position and see what we got?" he asked Coach Taylor.

"What about physicals?" Coach Mitch asked

"We're doing that this weekend here at the park." Coach Taylor answered. "The clinic comes out to the field and does free physicals for the kids."

"Oh okay that's pretty good." Coach Mitch replied. Coach Terrance was walking over to where the other Coaches were.

"Alright got all 21 names, first and last." Coach Terrance said.

"Thanks." "Alright Coach Derek, let's get them in position groups." Coach Taylor ordered.

Coach Summers blew his whistle to get the boys attention. The boys stopped talking and had all eyes on the coach.

"Alright listen up, we're going to put you all in your position category." "Anyone going out for offense line up where Coach Taylor is!" "Anyone going out for defense, I want you to line up where Coach Terrance and Coach Mitch are standing!" He yelled so they could all hear him. "Let's move." Coach Derek said.

About 13 players sprinted to where Coach Taylor was standing who were going out for offense. And the remaining 8 players went out for defense. Coach Taylor smiled at the players who were going out for offense.

"Hey coach I think you're stealing my players." Coach Terrance teased.

"Alright let me figure this out all of you want to play offense?" Coach Taylor asked the boys.

"Yes." They all replied.

"Some of you might play both offense and defense depending on what we come up with." Coach Taylor said trying balance the equation. Coach Taylor rubbed his hair thinking quickly.

"I want all my offensive line guys to line up where Coach Derek is." "Anyone else who is going out for a skill position like quarterback, running back or wide receiver you stay here. Three big boys who knew they were going to be offensive line went over to where Coach Derek was standing. Coach Taylor looked at the remaining 10 players.

"Okay, I want my quarterbacks to the right, running backs in the middle and wide receivers to my left. Jason and another kid who was going out for quarterback stood to the right, while the other 8 kids who were going out for running back and receiver stood separate from each in groups of 2. 4 in each line. Jason was waiting patiently to see what Coach would do. The boy going out for quarterback wasn't taller than Jason but weighed a little bit more than he did.

"Hey Coaches, can I see you for a minute." Coach Taylor said to them. All 3 coaches came over to see what Coach Taylor needed. "Okay I want to see what they all have as far as raw talent and we'll take it from there." "Everyone can't play wide receiver and running back so we'll put them on defense."

"As long as they get some playing time that's all that they're going to care about." Coach Terrance said.

"Well run your defense through some drills, Coach Mitch you can help Terrance with that." "Coach Derek I want you to take the O-line through some blocking drills because they could possibly be playing D-line as well."

"Okay quarterbacks over here on me I want to see who has a good arm." Wide receivers and running backs over here as well.

Jason and the other kid who was going out for quarterback Steven Bell who was about 3'7 thought he could out do Jason at q.b. Jason didn't mind this guy as long as he gave it all he had he knew he could get the starting job.

"Receivers and running backs, I want you all to line up over to the right of the quarterbacks and I want you all to run a simple 5 and in route." Coach Taylor said to the backs and receivers. The running backs and receivers lined up in a straight line. Coach Mitch was busy with defense, but noticed Jason taking snaps at quarterback.

The first receiver to line up was a Spanish kid name Tony Dolia. Jason lined up first to play q.b. Jason was somewhat nervous but it didn't get to him. He got down in his q.b. stance.

"Down-set- hike!" Jason yelled as he dropped back in a 3 step drop and fired the ball to the receiver who ran the right route a 5 and in. Jason hit him right on the money. Coach Taylor smiled but tried not to show his emotion. The other coaches noticed but kept doing their drills. Off to the side in the parking lot Joanne street noticed her son throwing the ball.

"Good job son let's see that again." Coach Taylor said as the next receiver lined up to run the 5 and in.

"Down-set- hike! Jason shouted dropping back 3 steps and fired the ball to the receiver who caught the pass.

"Wow!" Coach Taylor said to himself impressed. Coach Taylor he had a q.b. prodigy on his hands. The practice was pretty successful that day but they still had work to do. It was coming to an end as Coach Taylor had all the boys in a team huddle talking to them as the coaches and parents stood around waiting for practice to end.

"This was a good team practice today." Coach Taylor began. "I think we got a lot done and we have a lot of work to do. This week Friday they will be giving us our free physicals right here at the park." "It starts at 10 and will end at 4." "Coaches there will be a brief meeting at the end of practice that day." "Our first game is in two weeks." Coach Taylor said." "Parents our first game is in two weeks, if I'm not mistaken that is on September the 9th I believe which is on a Saturday. I know school starts on the Sept. 4th so I want you all to get a lot of rest and eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. We will practice 3 days for this week only on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." "I want to give the parents time to adjust to the schedule." "I want you all to be good in school." "Listen to your parents and teachers and follow the rules." "Is that understood?" Coach Taylor asked

"Yes sir!" The team responded.

"Coaches do you have anything to say?" Coach Taylor asked Coach Derek Summers raised his hand.

"Great practice today from everyone." "On Friday when you come and get your physicals, see me for the measurements so I can order the right size jersey for you." Coach Derek announced.

"Everyone get that?" Coach Taylor asked

"Yes sir." The team responded

"I think that covers everything, okay so go home and enjoy the week." Coach Taylor said ending practice. It was 7:32pm Coach Taylor began talking with the other parents who were waiting to talk to him. Jason who was in all smiles ran over to his dad.

"Dad how did I do?" Jason asked

"You handled yourself pretty well kid." Mitch answered. Jason smiled. "Come on lets home and eat." Mitch said grabbing Jason's hand as they were walking out toward Joanne who was waiting. Coach Taylor saw Mitch and Jason walking away leaving. But he wanted to talk to him about Jason. Coach Taylor was talking with his wife Connie who was holding there 4 year old daughter Julie Taylor a blond hair pretty little baby.

"MITCH!" Coach Taylor called out. Mitch turned around to see who had called him. It was Coach Taylor.

"Hey Jason go to your mother I'll be right over." Mitch instructed. Jason ran to his mom who was waiting by the fence. Jason ran up to hug his mom. She bent down to hug Jason.

"Hey sweetie, how was practice?" Joanne asked Jason.

"It was good." "I think I did pretty good." Jason answered

"That's great honey." Joanne answered. Buddy Garrity was walking up with Pam, Lyla and he was holding Buddy Garrity Jr.

"Hey Joanne." Pam said. Joanne stood up.

"Hey Pam, how are ya'll doing?" Joanne asked

"We're good, just picking Lyla up from cheerleading practice." Pam answered.

"What about you Jason how was practice?" Buddy asks.

"I think I did pretty good." Jason answered modestly. Pam and Joanne smiled

"Keep up the good work kid." Buddy said as he seen Mitch and Eric talking to each other.

"Well better get going, I have to make dinner tonight."

"You should join us one night for dinner." Buddy suggested

"I'd love to but my parents have just came to town from Austin." Joanne replied.

"Oh that's great." Pam said delighted

"Yeah it's no problem we can always reschedule." Buddy said.

"Okay." Joanne replied Mitch was coming over to where his family was.

"Will we at least see you all on Sunday?" Pam asked

"Yes definitely, we will be there." Joanne answered

"Hey, Pam, Buddy." Mitch spoke.

"Jason was telling me that he had a very good practice." Buddy said.

"Yeah he did actually, we're working on him." Mitch replied.

"Alright we will see ya'll on Sunday at church. Buddy said as Pam began to take Buddy Jr. to the car as it was getting dark.

"See you there." Mitch said. No one noticed but Jason and Lyla shared a smile between each other. Both families parted their separate ways heading home. In the Street's van Mitch was feeling Jason in on what was going on.

"So son if you keep it up, you could be starting for your first game." Mitch said.

"Really?" Jason asked excitedly.

"Yeah, but you have to stay focused." Mitch said.

"Okay." Jason answered yawning as he laid down in the seat. Joanne smiled at her son he smiled back at her.

The Street family arrived to their home. Mitch carried Jason inside. Jackie, Joanne's mom was in the kitchen wiping up the counter. She peeked her head around the corner

"Hey, how was- Jackie stopped when she Jason sleep. Mitch carried him upstairs in to his room putting him in his bed. He took off Jason's shoes. He left the room and closed the door behind him. Mitch came back downstairs.

"How was practice?" Jackie asked Mitch.

"It was good." Mitch answered. "Jason impressed the Head Coach so we'll see what happens."

"I put your food in the microwave just in case you got hungry it's all ready for you all." Jackie informed Mitch and Joanne.

"Thanks mom." Joanne said.

"You welcome, I'm going to bed with your father, it's late, past my bed time I will see you in the morning." Jackie said walking to the guest bedroom.

"What?" Joanne asked

"Nothing." Mitch answered

"I hate it when you look at me like that." Joanne said. I'm going to shower, can you bring my food to me upstairs hun?" Joanne asked

"Sure." Mitch." answered. Joanne kissed Mitch and went upstairs for the night. Mitch smiled to himself and got the food ready for Joanne. He had on a tray bringing it upstairs. He went to Jason's room to check on him first. Mitch sat the tray down and turned on the light. Jason was sleep soundly.

"Sleep good Jason." Mitch said as he turned the light off going to his room.


	5. Ch4

A good August morning in Dillon TX. It is 11:25 am, the 26th a Saturday. Today is the day of Jason's physical. Mitch who was closing tonight was able to take Jason to the park to go get his physical. Jason who woke up early around 9:00 was excited about today as he went and washed up and got ready for today putting on some play clothes. A plan white t-shirt and some red football shorts. Mitch and Joanne were up at 8:00 a.m. in the house robes. Jason was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Mitch went to go check the mailbox. He steps outside and breathes in the good Texas weather. He looks around as the sun is shining brightly. The clouds are big, full, puffy and white. Cows are running away from the birds that are flying above them. Joanne and Jason were eating breakfast together. Joanne's parents had left yesterday. So they would visit again for Jason's football games. Hopefully Joanne's sister could come down next time as well.

"Jason hun, why are you dressed so early?" Joanne asked

"Their doing the physical today at the park remember." Jason reminded his mom.

"Right." Joanne replied. Mitch came back inside from checking the mailbox. He was holding a few magazines nothing major. He sat it on the kitchen for Joanne to look at.

"It feels great out there." Mitch said sitting down at the kitchen table with his family

"I was considering going jogging or finding a gym to go to." Joanne said.

"Why?" Mitch asked

"Just to stay in shape." Joanne answered. Mitch nodded. "You should come with me." Joanne proposed

"We'll go one day when I'm off." Mitch said. Jason finished eating his frosted flakes, taking his bowl to the kitchen putting it in the sink.

"Jason are you ready to go to get this physical?" Mitch asked

"Yep, I'm ready." Jason answered eagerly ready to go to the field.

"We can't be there all day, because we need to go grocery shopping." Joanne informed Mitch.

"I have a meeting with the coaches, after the event is over." Mitch said. "If you want to take Jason with you and I'll meet you there when I can."

"It's not a problem I thought we could just save the gas, and use one car." Joanne said

"Okay well uh, we'll go together and after Jason's physical, you can grocery shopping." Mitch said solving the problem

"I'm not going to leave you at the park all alone." Joanne said

"Just come back and get me when you're done." Mitch replied.

"Alright." Joanne said casually. "Alright Jason we'll be ready to go in a few minutes okay." Jason nodded. Joanne and Mitch went upstairs to go get dressed. Jason sat in the living room sitting on the couch watching t.v. patiently until his parents ready.

In Gatling, TX at the Williams house around 1:14p.m. Brian Williams is playing catch with his dad Michael Williams at their house. Corina Williams is in the house doing the dishes while Brian's two sisters Sheila who is 9 and his younger sister Noannie who is 2 years old. Brian throws the kid size football to his dad who catches the ball.

"Dad will I be able to play football this year?" Brian asked

"Yeah but it's goin be flag football." Michael answered. Throwing the ball back to Brian.

"Are you goin coach me?" Brain asked hoping his dad would say yes. Catching the pass.

"We'll see if, I'm not busy working son." Michael answered

"Okay." Brain answered nodded, throwing the ball back to his dad.

"What position you wanna to play?" Michael asked. He catches the ball.

"Either Running back or Wide Receiver." Brian answered. Michael looked at his watch realizing he had to be somewhere soon.

"Listen, I have to go make a few stops, but um I'll be back to take you to practice today okay." Michael said as he and Brian went inside the house. Michael went into the kitchen where Corina was. Brian went upstairs to his room.

"Listen, I have to go take care of some business at my job." Michael said. "I'll be back around 5 to take Brian to football practice."

"What kind of business?" Corina asked becoming a bit suspicious of her husband's business.

"Just some last minute paper work." Michael answered. Corina showed a disappointed look on her face as she shook her head in disapproval

"What now?" Michael asked trying to find out what was wrong with Corina

"Every time a family matter comes up you always leave." Corina said

"I'm coming back, it's not goin take all day." Michael replied in a somewhat defensive tone. He left the house walking to his Honda Accord. Brian could see from the window, his dad was leaving. Brian sat on his bed hoping his dad would come back soon.

Back in Dillon, TX at the local food market, Joanne and Jason are grocery shopping for the week. Joanne looks at the time, it's now 3:28pm. The basket is half full with items that Jason wanted and food that they needed. She has to hurry so she can go pick up Mitch soon from the park who is probably waiting on her. Joanne is turning the corner and doesn't see anyone coming as she and a lady who has her son with her, their baskets collide with each other. The lady is stressed as it is.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Joanne said apologizing

"Just watch where you're going next time!" The lady said rudely as she pushed her basket past Joanne. Jason recognized the kid who was with the lady. That was the kid who ran into him at the grocery store. The kid looked at Jason oddly. Jason was puzzled but didn't say anything. He didn't want to falsely accuse that kid of something if that wasn't him.

"Come on Tim!" The lady rudely said to her son as he scurried along.

"Wow that was rude." Joanne said talking to Jason. "Did you get what you wanted?" Joanne asked

"Yes ma'am." Jason answered

"Alright let's go check out, we have to get your father." Joanne said. As they went to the register. Jason began putting the items on the counter for his mom. Joanne pulled out her cellphone and began to call Mitch. The phone rang 3 times before Mitch answered

"Hey, what's up honey?" Mitch asked

"Hey dear, I'm on my way I'm checking out at the grocery store right now." Joanne said.

"Okay I'll be here." Mitch replied.

"Okay." Joanne said. They both hung up. The lady cashier was done ringing up her items.

"That will be a total of fifty four dollars and thirty six cents ." The cashier says to Joanne who opened her wallet to pay. The cashier counts the money and gives Joanne her change back. Jason began to push the basket outside to their car. Joanne and Jason hurry and put the items in the car and leave to go pick up Mitch at the field. Joanne arrived at 4:06 p.m. Mitch is talking with Buddy Garrity and Coach Eric Taylor. Mitch ended his conversation with the guys and left to go get in the car. Joanne honked the horn saying hi to both Buddy and Coach Eric Taylor. As they waved back.

"How was the meeting?" Joanne asked

"It was fine." Mitch answered in a casual tone. "Did you get everything we needed at the store?" Mitch asked

"Yeah I got it." Joanne answered.

"Dad who's the lady that is going to be home schooling me?" Jason asked curiously

"Her name is Mrs. Wasserman." Mitch answered

"Will I still get to have recess?" Jason answered Joanne smiled Mitch laughs

"Of course son, you'll have recess." Mitch answered. The Street family arrive home.

A few blocks away at the Riggins house. Walt Riggins is watching t.v. with the boys as their mom Laura is smoking and talking on the telephone with a friend. Tim is bored.

"Hey dad, can we go play football at the field?" Tim asks. Walt looks at Tim slowly as his were stuck on the t.v.

"Yeah, yeah go ahead." Walt answers casually. Billy leaves too going with Tim to go play football outside at the field. Billy and Tim get their bikes out of the garage and ride over to the field. There aren't any kids out there right now. Tim and Billy stop at a stop sign.

"Hey, Billy you wanna go steal from another store?" Tim asked

"No not right now mom's home and she'll kill us if she finds out." Billy answered

"So what dad wouldn't care." Tim replied

"Yeah dad won't care but mom will." Billy said. "C'mon let's go home, we'll steal on a different day." Tim and Billy races their bikes home.

In Gatling, TX it's 5:58 and Brian it's itching for his dad to come home so he can take him to football practice like he said he would earlier. Brian came from his room to his mom's room where she was watching television. The door was open. Brian knocked to get his mom's attention. She looked at the doorway to see Brian standing there

"Hey come in baby." Corina says. Brian comes in and sits on his mom's bed. He's kind of sad.

"Is dad gonna be back to take me to football practice?" Brian asked Corina sighed in frustration and disappointment. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to get his hopes up and it turns out to be a lie in the end.

"Brian, I'm not sure, but if he doesn't show, I will take you to practice myself." "Your sisters and I will all go to the field." Corina says trying to make Brian feel better. Brian became a little cheerful about it. Corina hugged Brian and rubbed his back to ease his pain. Corina looks at the clock on her wall and sees that it is 5:57p.m. A horn is honked outside. Corina can see out the window that Michael has just pulled up and is here to take Brian to football practice just as he said he would. Michael is unlocking the door with his key. Brian lifts his hear Michael foot steps. Brain runs out the room as he races to see his dad

"Dad!" Brian says hugging him

"Hey what's up lil man, you ready to go to practice?" Michael asks

"Yes I'm ready." Brian answered. He went to his room to go change clothes. Michael came in the room. Corina was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked

"Your son is what's wrong." "How dare you show up at the last minute when I was almost ready to take him." Corina said angrily.

"I said I was going to be here and I showed up, now just chill out!" Michael replied angrily unknowingly that Brian was coming out his room.

"Hey dad, I'm ready." Brian said excited he stopped when he seen them standing there as his mom was staring at his dad.

"Alright come on son." Michael said turning around to leave. Michael and Brian went to the car. Michael helped Brian get in the backseat and Michael got in the driver's seat. Corina watched as Brian and Michael pulled out the driveway.

In Dillon TX, It's 8:38 and Jason is about to go to bed. Mitch is in the shower as Joanne puts Jason to sleep. He's laying under the covers. Joanne is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mom, what are we doing tomorrow?" Jason asked

"We're going to church and then we're going to have dinner with the Garrity family." Joanne answered.

"Why cant we eat at home?" Jason asked

"Because we we're invited out to dinner, and the Garrity family wants us to have dinner with them." Joanne answered

"Okay." Jason answered as he began to yawn as

"Sleep good okay." Joanne said as she kissed Jason on the forehead. Jason turned over to get comfortable. Joanne turned off the lights and left the room. Mitch was putting on clothes as Joanne came in the room and closed the door.

"Is Jason sleep already?" Mitch asked

"Yeah, I just put him to bed." Joanne answered

"What time are we going to the church?" Mitch asked

"They have two services that we can go to." "One at 9 and the other at 12." Joanne answered.

"Let's do the one at 8 because I'll be ready to eat at 12 and the game comes on at 1." Mitch answered

"I figured you would pick the earlier service." Joanne answered smiling. Mitch pulled Joanne closer to him as they kissed. Joanne looked up in Mitch's eyes. As he smiled at her.

"I love you." Mitch said

"I love you too." Joanne replied. They kissed again. Mitch let Joanne go. "Are you clothes ready for tomorrow?" Joanne asked

"Yeah they're ready." Mitch answered walking over to the bed he turns on the t.v. Joanne goes to the bathroom to take shower. Mitch gets comfortable in the bed watching t.v. until Joanne comes out the bathroom. After 20 minutes Joanne comes out the bathroom dressed for bed. Joanne is walking around the bedroom looking for her glasses so she can her read book before going to sleep.

"Are you excited about going back to work on Monday?" Mitch asked

"Don't remind me." Joanne answered. Mitch smiled.

"It should be fun, I'm pretty sure they miss you." Mitch said.

"Yeah right, they miss me alright." "I bet I'll have a ton of papers to do." "Are you going to be home in time to take Jason to football practice?" Joanne asked

"Yeah I'll be here." Mitch answered

"Will you have dinner ready when I get home?" Joanne asked

"Sure dear." "What did you have in mind that you want to eat?" Mitch asked

"I'll take a salad, but let's have . . . Chicken breast." Joanne answered randomly.

"Chicken breast?" Mitch asked as he looked Joanne.

"Yeah chicken breast." Joanne answered

"Okay." Mitch replied. He turned off the t.v. It was getting late. It was a quarter to 10.

"I'm going to sleep." Mitch said turning off the lamp on his side of the bed. "Good night." Mitch said as he kissed Joanne on the cheek and laid down getting comfortable. Joanne continued to read for a little while before cutting off the lights. It didn't take Mitch long before he started snoring. Joanne smiled and shook her head as Mitch began to sleep like a kid. Joanne turned off the lamp on her side and went to bed.

In Gatling TX, at 10:13 p.m. Corina was up on the couch worried about Michael and Brian who he had with him. The other two daughters Shelia and Noannie were asleep in their room. The front door was being unlocked with a key as Michael walked in carrying Brian in one hand who was sleeping and in the other hand were some roses that Michael bought for Corina. Corina looked up with a smile across her face. Michael took Brian upstairs to his room and laid him down on the bed. Michael closed his door and came back downstairs.

"Hey baby these are for you." Michael said giving the flowers to Corina who had a smile on her face.

"Michael you shouldn't have." Corina said as she was in awe of how pretty the roses were.

"Listen, I'm trying to keep us together for our kids and I don't want nothing to break us apart." Michael said sincerely. Corina leaned in and kissed Michael.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have reacted that way." Corina apologized

"It's okay Rina." Michael replied forgiving her. "You ready for bed?" He asked

"Yeah I'm ready." Corina answered somewhat tired. Michael led her by the hand as they went to bed for the night.


End file.
